Teela's choice
by busard
Summary: This is an addition to my story "the engagement". Teela must make a choice. Can she choost the right path.


A/N : coucou ! I'll be back ! there is my second story, it's an addition to "the engagement". Thank you for those who have review my previous story and i really hope you enjoy this too.

**Teela's choice**

Teela was very angry. She had eard the gossip from the women and the comments making by them can't be turn out of her mind. Sure Adam is an unusual prince but he have a good heart ant Teela knew that he can be the best king Eternia had never have. She know that he can improve himself and if he choose the right wife he can be better than his own father. But the "princess Marion" cannot be his wife ! She can only belittle him. She has not the strengh or the ability to force him out of his act as a lazy coward prince. Teela don't know how she knew that Adam's attitude is not real but just an act. But deep in her heart she knew this and she won't believe anything other.

However it take less time than normaly to recover from her anger. An idea had cross her mind and if she had just push it back when she had think of it, she just can't turn her mind of it. This is a very silly idea but the more time had pass the more it seems attractive for her. Sure she can't really marry Adam ! He is her best friend since she was a child and she knew him better than anyone exept maybe her father. But Adam must be married to a Princess not to a commonner like her. It cause too more probleme for him if he choose her. The thought make her furiously blush. Maybe she can act as if she is the prince's fiancee to protect him from the"dear princess Marion". Indeed, ther is a good idea ! She hope that Adam won't turn her idea down.

Teela smile at these thought and make her way to Adam's favorite nap spot, but before she can reach it, she was surrender by a bright light. the last thing she saw before passing out is a falcon who cry desesperatly.

&

When she wake up Teel wonder where she was. She found herself in a very great hall with stone walls and only two doors in plain wood. She explored the room but there is nothing to see excepte the doors. Teela had a strang feelings toward the doors. At first sign these doors seems as usual as any other doors, but for her they are nothing but usual. When she reach one she feel a freeze trought her body and when she reach the other it seems to her that her body burn. Not knowing what to do, she just sit in the middle of the room and wait. The patience is not one of her virtue but she had no other choice.

After what it seem like an eternity for her, she finally heard a voice calling to her. It was very faint but whith attention Teela was capable to understand it.

_Children,_say the unknown voice, _you are here to make your choice of life. You can be very important for the futur of Eternia. But there is two path. In one you are important only for a portion of Eternia for some time but after you are one of the most important personne of all Eternia and nobody don't know your name. In the other, you are immediatly important for all Eternia but nobody known your name. Choose wisely, my child._

- What do you mean ? What path are you speaking to ? And how can i choose with so little information ?

_Find what the doors hide. See what is behind the two door and choose. I can't help you more. Your destiny is in your hand._

The room again fall in silence. Slowly, Teela make her way to one door. She don't know if she choose the right door, but the spirit, or what else it is, had tell her to see behind the two doors so she assume that there is no importance of choosing one ro the other for start with. Subconsciously she had choose the freezin door. She open it and step in without a second thought.

The path of the sorceress

Teela wes surrounding by a bright light and she can't see for a few second. When she finally regain her sight, she found herself in castel Grayskull. She don't understand why she is here. She don't come so often in the castel but she know that this place is the home of the sorceress. So she think that she must find the sorcress. Only her can help her to escape of this ! She must return to the palace ! Adam and her father must be so worried ! The thought make her smile. Adam is allways worried for her like when they are kinds. That's why she love him so much. Immediatly she scoll herself for this, she don't love Adam, she can't be.

Suddently, the sound of the lowered gate of the castel give her the strenght to return to the reallity. She heard footstep coming to her. After a few minute, she see who is come. She was surprised when she see her father and He-man bowing for her.

- Sorceress, say He-man, we have a probleme ! Skeletor is attaking the palace and we know that he search the king. He want to capture the king and myself. If he can't he had the power of anihilate all the life in Eternia to find the king.

-Sorceress ? ask a confused Teela. What are you talking about ? And why can't skeletor can't find king Randor ?

- Are you allright Teela ? ask her father. You are the sorceress of Grayskull since ten Years and you know perfectly that the King is Adam and not Randor.

- I'm not the sorceress ! How can i be the sorceress ? I'm a soldier not a magician ! Why are you making such a joke to me ? Father, please, tell me what happen. I don't understand anything !

- Teela, answered He-man, what is your last memory ?

- I was in the palace garden and i have heard that Adam must be married to Princess Marion. I have an idea, said a blushing Teela, and i want to go to find Adam to tell him my idea. Suddently i have found myself in a strange place and a voice told me to choose my path. After that i'm here and i don't know what happen.

- The marriage of Adam and Marion ? But it's happen twelve years ago. Surely you remember that. There is on this occasion that you tell everyone that you quit your post of capitain of the garde and you come here to become the next sorceress, said her father.

- So Adam is married ! The poor ! I pity him to be married to a such spoil girl.

- I don't want your pity ! exclaim He-man. You don't never love me as prince Adam so don't act as if it's important to you !

- Prince Adam ? What do you mean ?

- You know for sure that Adam and He-man are the same, respond her father. So **sorceress **please stop act like if you don't know anything. Eternia need you ! We don't have time for such a play.

- I don't know anything !! Please believe me ! I can't be the sorceress ! I don't want to ! I don't want my best friend to marry Princess Marion! I want... she stop herself before saying what her heart really want.

_Please calm down, my child. You have seen one of the path. You can as your wish see more of this or see the other path. _

- Please take me out of this nightmare. I don't want see anything of this anymore.

Whit this a bright light surrounded Teela again and she disappeard. He-man and Man-at-arm look at each other confusion clearly writen in their face.

&

Again Teela woke up in the room with the two doors. She was frightened by the vision she just had and for some time she don't want move. Finnally she gathered her courage and she make her way to the second door. Reluctandly she open it but she can't force herself to go through. She was in shock and she don't want experienced this again, but she don't have choice. She know deep in her heart that if she don't go to the second vision, she can't escape this strange word . So she step in and with an extreme amount of apprehension she oppen her eyes when the light had desappeard.

The path of the queen

Teela oppen slowly her eyes. She found herself this time in the palace instead of Caste Grayskull. She was really thankfull for this. She was in the garden and a bright sun caress her skin. She relaxed. Apparently this vision must be less frightened than the other. She knew that she must move but she give herself time to recover. When she feel better she decid to go to see her father. Before, in the vision of Grayskull, she had not paid a great attention to the meanning of her father word, she was too terrify. But now, she think that she had heard her father telling that Adam and He-man are the same personne. This can't be possible, but what if.

Teela oppened the door of the man-at-arm's workshop. Nothing had changed since the last time she had come in so she wonder if she is be back. But on a second glance she found the difference. Surely time had pass here too. She sigh nervously. She hope that in this time Adam is not married to Princess Marion. She had never like the princess but now she disgusted her. A sound make her turn.

Her father was here. He seems a little older but otherwise he looks like the man she had allways known. She smile to him and he return her smile. Teela felt an overwelming feeling of gratitude for this. Her father seems not angry with her and he don't look at her like she is a mighty sorcerss.

- Hello father, how are you ?

- Very well my dear princess. What make me the pleasure to see you today ? I think you and Adam must go to Avion to see stratos.

- Indeed father but we dont set off since this afternoon, so why a lovely daughter can't come to see her dear father ?

- Ha ha ! You're right ! You're really wise ! I think the marriage make you wiser.

- Thank you father ! Know you where my husband go this morning ? I don't have found him and i'm a bit worried.

- There's nothing to be worried about. Skeletor had shown in a little town and He-man was needed. But i'm sure he can handel this pretty easily. He don't want to worry his wife, she had a temper.

- He-man is married ?

- Teela are you allright ? Is someone here with us ?

- No father, nobody is here except maybe Orko. Sorry father i have forgotten for a minute.

- You're strange, you know. Forgotten that you're husband is also He-man. Are you sure you are not hill ? Maybe i can take car of Lena and Abel for you, so you can rest.

- Thank you father. You know that your grand-children love you and they are more than happy to stay with you.

- So it settle. Go to bed ! I take care of them.

- Goodbye father.

- Goodbye my dear princess.

After this conversation Teela go to her room. She wonder how she have answered the question her father had ask. She know what to say. She had known that she was married to Adam, she had two children : Lena who had six year and Abel who is three. This vision was absolutly wonderful. She don't want wake up.

_It's time to come to the room of the choice, my child. come with me._

- No ! I don't want to come with you ! Why would you torturring me like this ?

_We don't have much time. I'm sorry but we must go._

With this, again, the bright light surround Teela and she found herself in the same room, but this time she is not alone. A red spirit was with her.

&

_The time is come, my child. Choose your path. The path of the sorceress or the path of the queen._

- What do you mean ? how can i choose ? I don't know what you are talking about.

_You have seen the futur. in it you can be the sorceress of Grayskull or the wife of Prince Adam. You can't be both. You must choose._

- The futur ? What i have seen is not the futur !My futur is what i want it is, not what you choose to show me !

_I have show you nothing. You are here in the deep of Castel Grayskull, in the room named "the room of the choice". This room can only show the truth._

- But, how can i be the next sorceress ? It's impossible ! I don't have any magic power.

_It's not my place to answer such a question. Now we don't have much time. Choose your path. I don't answer any of your other question._

Teela take her time to think of her choice. Sure, to be the next sorceress was such an honnor but she can't found herself capable to giving up to Adam. She love him so much that she can't risk of loosing him .

- I'm very sorry, but i can't be the next sorceress. I choose the path of the queen.

_So let it be. I wish you joy and happiness to your future._

With this the spirit is gone and the wall of the room seem to collapse around Teela. She shut her eyes in attent to feeling pain but when nothing come, she slowly oppen her eyes. She found herself again in the palace's garden. She lay down on the grass and a falcon is landed near by her. Slowly she step up and she watch around her. She was astonnished by the falcon who seems to cry. Bird can't cry, she know this but she cant swear that she had seen tears in the falcon's eyes. With a cry the falcon take flight and soon he is nowhere to be seen.

&

Teela make her way to Adam's spot. She don't know what to say to him but she know that she want the truth. Before arriving to the spot she heard voices and she hide behind a tree to let a little of intimaty to the king and her best friend. When the king is gone she make her way to Adam. He is so lost in his tought that he don't heard her come.

- Hello Adam, how are you ? Or maybe can i say : hello he-man, how are you ?

Adam was speechless by this. How can she know ? Adam is sure that nobody of who know his secret had tell it to Teela. Maybe she is bluffling, but she seem to sure. Finally he managed to answer her.

- Ha ha, verry funny Teela. Is it another play. But you don't tell such a thing , there is people who believe you.

- Don't you dare to lie on me !! I know the truth ! How can you hide this from me ? How dare you ?

- So you know, sight the prince. I'm sorry Teela, i can't tell anybody.

- But i'm your best friend. I tell you everything !

- Not everything ! You don't tell me that you are in love with He-man.

- It's not one of your concerne !

- So it's my secret !

- It 's not the same ! Everybody knows that i have a cruch on He-man ! I don't love him it's just a cruch !

- It's not what it seems. Ask the other masters and they tell you that they think you have choose he-man over me.

- And they're all wrong ! It's you who have choose another woman.

- What do you mean ?

- Maybe the name of "princess Marion" help you to recover your memory.

- Her ? What about her ?

- All the palace knew that you and she will be engaged soon.

- I don't want to marry her ! exclaim a very angry Adam. I want to marry the woman i love. **I want to marry you !!**

Stuned by what he have said, Adam don't know what to do. So he let his heart guide him. He take Teela in his arm an give her a very quick kiss before stepping back.

- I want to marry you too, you know silly, was the soft reponse of Teela.

- You really want ? ask a stuned Adam.

He had expected a punch from Teela to kissing her but never in his life , he had expected such word in his best friend's mouth.

- Yes ! And if Princess Marion come to close to you i punch her into snake mountain.

At this image, the two of them burst out laughting. They're so happy. After a long moment they recovered.

- So how can we annouce this to our parent ? ask Teela.

- Father had two days to make his decision, so we can tell them tonight after the dinner. I don't want wait too long.

- Me neither.

With this Adam take againTeela in his arm and they spend the afternoon together in each other arm.

&

In Castel Grayskull, the sorceress is crying. She is happy for her daughter. She knew that Adam will be the better husband for Teela, but she is sad too.

_Sorceress, _came the voice of the spirit of Grayskull, _your daughter had make her choice._

- I know ! But i can't help myself to be sad. My daughter won't never know that i'm her mother.

_I have remote this information from the memory of Prince Adam too._

- That's a good thing. LIke this ther is no more secret between them.

_You must be happy for your daughter. Since now her life will be wonderfull. She will be the most precious help for both He-man and Prince Adam._

- You're right. I'm selfish. So my grand- children would be king or queen of Eternia and i was a farm girl. The fate is funny.

_Yes, it is and it's why the life is so precious. everything can happen._

END

I'm finish !! i hope you have enjoy it . please review. I have another idea for a story in several chapter, so if i had review i post it (no blackmail here (lol)).


End file.
